This invention is concerned with a spray gun. Apparatus having a relation to the present invention is disclosed in Wilkinson U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,944; Froidevaux U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,600; Beckmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,772 and Italian Pat. No. 479,322.